Prank
by readerluver128
Summary: Tori plays a prank on Jade that goes horribly wrong.


Okay so Jade says I can't prank her. Everytime I try too I fail miserably , which is true. But not this time. This time, I will triumphed

I'm going to pretend that I'm having an affair. I'll get a text message from a guy, telling me he can't wait to see me tonight and to wear something sexy. Jade always checks my phone when I get text messages, for this sole reason. She's crazy jealous. She checks my messages, my call logs, the phone bill, everything. If there is number she doesn't know, she flips.

Trina will be the texter. She's not a very big fan of Jade, so she happily accepted to be in on the prank and cause Jade great distress. Trina has a new phone and number, and Jade doesn't know, so she won't recognize it. I even put a false male name with it

Jade should be getting up soon for work, she has the morning shift at Jet Blue. I have the day off from classes, which means I will be pretending to still be sleeping. I told Trina to text at seven. That's the time Jade will be getting up. It's almost time.

I hear Jade get up and start getting ready for work. I'm just lying in bed pretending to still be asleep waiting for my phone to chime with the message and it does 5 minute later. Show time.

I hear Jade walk from the bathroom to the bedroom and to the nightstand where my phone is. I hear her pick it up and know she's reading it

"What the fuck" She whispers furious. "Vega get Up Now!" She screams. But I pretend not to hear her.

I hear her stomp out of the room and come back a few seconds later. I feel the bed shift and the next thing I know I'm getting ice cold water dumped on me.

"AHH!" I scream faking surprise and the shock from the water being really cold. "Jade what the hell!"

"WHO THE FUCK IS TOM!" Jade bellows Climbing on top of me and starts swinging.

"Tom? What are you talking about? I don't know no Tom!"

"DON"T LIE TO ME. YOU GOT A MESSAGE FROM HIM TELLING YOU TO HE CAN"T WAIT TO SEE YOU TONIGHT AND WHERE SOMETHING SEXY!"

" I Swear I"m not lying! OWW! Jade calm down!"

Jade keeps hitting me and it really hurts. I keep trying tp hold her hands down. But, my feeble attempts are not working.

"I SAW THE FUCKING MESSAGE TORI"

"Jade you know I will never cheat On You!

"YOU"RE FUCKING DEAD. WHERE ARE MY SCISSORS" With that Jade stops her attack on me and gets off the bed.

Shit I forgot about her scissors. I dash out of bed to try to stop her from killing me.

"Jade stop! I was Just joking. It was a Joke! Don't kill me!" I plead for my life even though I knew there was a strong possibility that I would die.

"DON"T BULLSHIT ME! Jade is on a rampage

"I"m Not! I swear Jade it was a prank!"

Jade finds her scissors. and I start to panic.

"Jade please. That was Trina who sent that text. I promise you. It was her number. You can even Call her."

"NO YOU'RE LYING"

"Here!" I grab my phone and dial Trina's number. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Trina it's Tori please Tell Jade it was you who text me and not Tom. I'm about to die here"

I hear Trina sigh in annoyance, and say, "Yes, Grim reaper, it was a prank... Which she sucked me into. I was totally against it!" Trina hurridly says that last part.

"WHAT TRINA"

"No I want to live" and with that She hangs up.

"See. I told you. It was just a Joke"

I can see Jade start to calm down a bit. Then she gives me this creepy smile.

"Good One Vega. You had me going there. I guess you finally got me" She starts to laugh humorously.

"Are you really upset? I ask with a little fear.

She looks at me with murder in her eyes and says" You have 5 seconds to leave this apartment or I will literally cut your eyes out with my scissors and you will have nothing but sockets."

I run out of there in record time in nothing but my pajamas. Rule number 1 never prank Jade West. you will die.

* * *

><p>AN Here is a quick one shot for you. I wrote this a year ago. I got this idea from a youtube video, where this guy was pranking his girlfriend that he was cheating on her. And she went ape shit on him. It was pretty funny


End file.
